


A Walk

by moonlit_space_seal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_space_seal/pseuds/moonlit_space_seal
Summary: Two young Alteans take a brief rest on their journey.





	A Walk

The final rays of sunlight were doing their best to peak out from behind the storm clouds.  Everyone in town had been murmuring about how quickly the clouds had come, bringing their humidity and strange stillness only broken by the low rumble of thunder. The clouds above were not a dark gray, for now, but instead a strange mix of red, pink, and purple.  As the thunder rumbled, one only had to gaze up for a few seconds before seeing the bright flashes of light that drowned out the color from the sky. 

Still no rain.  And that was all that mattered to the two children happily cutting across through the fields.  Of course, rain would have not impeded their journey, for what precipitation could stop a plan this long in the making.  But rain did make for muddy shoes, and that was something they did not want to deal with.

It was a breathtaking view.  The seemingly horizon awash in all its color above the bright yellow fields of flowers.  The deep rumble of the oncoming storm that echoed through the mountains, with its strange hold on all before it.  And the two small figures within everything.  Oblivious to it all.  One called out to the other, and then stopped, leaned back, and plopped on his butt.  The other turned, realizing that her friend needed a rest.  She looked ahead, gauging their distance, and then did some quick calculations.  A short rest would be fine.  They were almost there, so it didn’t really matter.  The field of flowers that they had come to rest by could not be discernable from any other as far as the children could see.  The boy opened a satchel twice the size of his head slung across his shoulder.  He rustled around his bag for a few moments, unable to find what he wanted because its contents had shifted too much.  But he finally found the prized item; it was a small package wrapped in some wax paper, held together by twine.  He gently set it on the ground as and then rummaged through his bag again.

“You packed the hand sanitizer, right?” the girl asked, who had already undone the twine and started unwrapping the package. 

The boy shrugged his shoulders.  “I dunno,” he said with a mischievous smile.

She glared at him and paused before undoing the final layer of wax paper.

“Uuuugghhh fine, yeah I did,” and he reached into one of his pockets and brought it out.  “Geez Honerva it’s not like we’re gonna catch a cold and die.”

Honerva said nothing as she caught the small bottle he tossed.  “Geez Coran, it’s not like we both just caught the pox and got quarantined for a week AND have weak immune systems.”  She said this last sentence quite proudly.  She had heard the doctors tell that to their headmistress and insisted on knowing what it meant.

“Oooh…yeah,” he grudgingly admitted.  He washed his hands after hers and then took the unwrapped item from her.

It looked like a typical loaf of bread from the outside.  But as Coran ripped it in half a dark purple center was exposed.  He bit into one piece and handed the other to the her.  Both hadn’t eaten since breakfast.  Coran lovingly smelled the bread before gently tearing off a piece.

“How did you manage to get the satsuma filling?” Honerva pondered fondly, before shoving the entire piece into her mouth.  “Tahnksh foh zah bhigger pieesh.”

“They’re the same size!” Coran whined, still tearing off small bits from his piece. “I made sure!”  He stared in strange fascination as she attempted to chew through the bread.  “Why didn’t you savor it?”

“Savoring is for losers!”  Honerva giggled and inhaled a bit of the bread.  She gasped for breath but continued chewing through it.  Swallowing the last of the delicious impromptu dinner couldn’t stop her coughing though, and bits of bread flew from her half closed mouth. 

“This is why you always get in trouble,” Coran thought aloud.  “If you end up dying from too much of Auntie’s bread I’m gonna tell everyone back at the home how you ended up meeting the Ancients cuz your mouth got too big again.”

This earned him a light slap against the head.   He continued eating his piece, now half its original size.  “Although… I guess it’s more like your stomach is the one that’s too big cuz you always think you can eat all your plate at dinner time.  But then you end up being the last one at the table.”

The girl pondered this for a few moments.  “I think it’s more like…,” she trailed off and worked a bit of bread out of her teeth.  “Like, my stomach has higher standards for my mouth than I do,” and with that gave him another slap on his head.

He shrugged his shoulders and ate the last of their dinner.  With that, he was up and the two were walking briskly again, with the sky and the earth to keep them company.

“You never answered me about the filling.”

The thunder was coming in smaller intervals now and the sound of thousands of flowers being brushed by the wind picking up swirled all around them. 

She continued even though he made no answer.  “How’d you get Auntie to make you that bread?  It’s not in season over here, unless you special order it all the way across from… You didn’t do that did you?  Those things cost as much as-” The girl stopped abruptly and turned to face her friend.  “Coran!”

He had kept silent only because he had wanted to make a game out of her guessing, but she was visibly upset; a rarity.  This wasn’t right.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t use my allowance,” he finally replied and grinned.  “I just lost an afternoon doing all her chores around the bakery aaaaand might have lost a bunch of early mornings helping her set up the shop for ummm…I think like a week.”

She sighed and took a deep breath before finally smiling faintly back.

“Didn’t mean to worry you Honerva.”

“You don’t worry me,” she said and turned back to walk towards their destination, “You just surprise me.”  She paused and then looked back again at him.  “Wanna race?”

He smiled but then his brow furrowed, “How would we even figure out a finish line?”  He began scanning the horizon for anything that didn’t blend into the sea of flowers.  But Honerva had already started running.

“You’re cheating!” he yelled and began to sprint after her.

“No I’m not!  We didn’t decide on a finish line yet!,”

“You’re ahead of me so it doesn’t count you cheater!”

“I won’t be ahead if you just run faster!”

“UUUUUGGHHH!!!”

The oncoming storm took no note of them, the two figures running racing towards an unknown goal.  All around them the endless sea of flowers rippled under the force of the wind, and the thunder boomed louder and louder.  The lightning was coming closer, and the purple and pink tinged sky hung heavy above them. Still no rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like Haggar Week on tumblr to motivate me to dust off this fic and properly edit it in time for the Day 1 challenge wooot!


End file.
